


Once upon a time

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [46]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge readers 2. Written for Skeren Dreamera. Their challenge had Spike/Oz as the pairing and the three words are Antithesis, Spindle and Denial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge readers 2. Written for Skeren Dreamera. Their challenge had Spike/Oz as the pairing and the three words are Antithesis, Spindle and Denial.

Once upon a time, there was a King and Queen. And when their baby son was born they were so happy they decided to have a big party. They invited all the members of their family, all their friends and all the fairies in the land. There were 13 fairies altogether but the king and queen only invited 12. They forgot about the 13th. And that was something they should not have done. 

Well, it was a splendid party! There were silver trays piled high with delicious food and golden plates carefully laid upon the banquet table, which had been decorated with the finest linens. The banquet hall had been decorated with flowers from the royal garden and all the crystal chandeliers glistened and iluminated the banquet hall. It was a show of opulence and wealth the royal family rarely indulged in. 

When everyone had finished eating, the fairies gathered around the baby's cradle and they each made a magic wish to bestow upon the newborn child. 

“The prince shall be beautiful,” said the first.

“ And happy,” said the second. 

“And kind,” said the third. 

And so they went on. The prince was to be brave, clever and truthful. He was to have a sweet singing voice and light dancing feet. 

And, then, just as the twelfth fairy was about to make her wish, in came the thirteenth. She was furious, because she had not been invited to the party. 

“Here is my wish,” she said. "When the prince is 16 years old, he will prick his finger on a spindle and he will die." And with that, the thirteenth fairy vanished. 

"I cannot change the evil fairy’s powerful magic. So the prince will prick his finger but he will not die! He will sleep for a hundred years until he’s awakened by his true love,” the 12th fairy said. 

The king and queen thanked the fairy for her kindness but they were not happy. They did not want their son to sleep for a hundred years. So they ordered that every spinning wheel and spindle in the land must be chopped up and burnt. Only after their order had been carried out and all spinning wheels had been destroyed did they feel that the prince was safe. 

 

**16 years later***

 

The years passed and Prince Oz grew up. He was very beautiful and clever, talented in a multitude of different things. He was, in fact, everything the fairies had wished him to be. On his sixteenth birthday, the King and Queen informed their handsome son that there would be a ball in his honour that night and that he would have to choose his bride among the beautiful single girls they had invited to attend the ball.

Oz was surprised to hear his parents had planned to marry him at such a young age. He didn’t feel ready for such a responsibility yet. Besides that, he had never met a girl he felt comfortable with; they were mysterious and complex creatures. Prince Oz decided he needed to be alone to digest this news and started exploring the castle in search of a quiet place. It wasn’t an easy task, everywhere he looked there were servants busy with the preparations for his birthday and the ball. Even the gardens had been invaded. 

Prince Oz then remembered nobody used to go to the castle’s north tower. He had heard some servants saying the place was haunted but the young prince didn’t believe them. So he climbed up the stairs until he came upon a little room at the top of the tower. And in that room there was an old woman sitting by a spinning wheel. 

"What are you doing?" Oz asked, surprised. He had never met this woman before. 

"I’m spinning," said the old woman, who was in fact the wicked thirteenth fairy. "Would you like to try?" 

"Oh, yes," Oz said, and he sat down by the spinning wheel. But as soon as he touched the spindle, the sharp point pricked his finger and he fell asleep. 

At that same moment, the king and the queen, the servants, the cats and the dogs all fell asleep! Even the fire stopped burning and the roasting meat stopped sizzling. Everything slept. 

The old woman vanished; her evil cackle echoed loudly in the silent castle. 

 

***One hundred years later***

A hundred years after the fairy’s curse, the kingdom was still asleep. A hedge of wild roses that had been planted by a young gardener’s apprentice had grown without any restraints. It grew and it grew until it covered the castle completely. Foreigners usually avoided the kingdom and some rumours said the palace had vanished by magic.

The only regular visitor was the twelfth fairy. Every year she visited the prince. She had placed him on his royal bed and some magical spells made sure the handsome Prince and the others wouldn’t age during this time. She had also placed some magic wards on the castle to make sure the thirteenth fairy couldn’t enter and harm the Prince any further. 

One day, a young blond prince from a distant land came riding by. Prince Spike had spent a year travelling in search of his true love and had visited many strange lands. However, his quest hadn’t been successful. He was on his way back to Camelot when he saw the top of a tower rising up above a huge hedge of wild roses. 

“How strange. I never knew there was a castle here!” Prince Spike said. 

He jumped off his horse and lifted his sword to cut away the hedge. But as soon as the sword touched the branch, a path opened up in front of him. So prince walked freely through the hedge. He entered the castle and walked from room to room. Imagine his surprise, finding everyone and everything fast asleep. 

At last he entered a beautifully decorated room at the end of the east wing and saw Prince Oz, fast asleep. The young man was so handsome that Prince Spike felt a pang in his heart. He bent down and kissed the handsome man, breaking thus the evil fairy’s spell. The prince opened his eyes and the first thing that caught his attention were Prince Spike’s beautiful sapphire eyes. The young Prince felt a pang in his heart and recognized this stranger was his true love.

“You saved me!” Oz whispered and pulled Spike’s head down to kiss him.

Spike moaned. He hadn’t expected the prince would kiss him and he deepened their kiss. “What’s your name?” Spike asked when the kiss ended.

“I’m Prince Oz. What’s yours?” Oz asked curiously.

“I’m Prince Spike of Northumbria, a knight of The Round Table,” Spike answered.

After introducing themselves they continued kissing each other. Hands started tearing clothes and within moments the two men were lying naked on the bed.

Spike placed himself between Oz’s legs and pushed his hips closer to the puckered hole. He slicked his fingers with saliva and pressed them into the tight ass hole. Spike could tell Prince Oz was still a virgin and he took some time preparing and stretching the young man. By the time Spike slicked his cock with precome and gently pressed inside, Oz was already writhing from pleasure.

Oz moaned loudly when the Prince entered his body. He placed his legs around Spike’s hips and pulled the other man deeper inside him until the cock head was pressed against his gland.

Oz couldn’t hold back his orgasm as Spike continued pounding against his prostate. The shivers shuddered through him and he felt his cock explode, semen coating their chests.

Spike moved faster when he felt Oz’s inner walls squeezing his cock until his orgasm slammed through his body and he filled his lover’s ass.

 

*****

The moment Prince Spike climaxed and claimed Oz as his true love, everyone and everything in the castle awoke! The king yawned, the queen blinked, the cats had a good stretch and the dogs wagged their tails. 

The servants began to work, the fire began to flame, and the roasting meat began to sizzle. A hundred years had not changed anyone or anything. 

And what happened next? Oz introduced Spike to his parents.

“Mum, dad, this is Spike, my true love. He woke me up with his kiss,” Oz said, blushing while staring into his lover’s blue eyes.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Your Highnesses. I come before you to ask your son’s hand in marriage. He is very beautiful and makes my heart go faster. He’s my true love,” Spike said, after a courtesy to the royals.

“I’m not beautiful,” Oz muttered softly to himself.

“No you’re not. You’re very beautiful,” Spike responded when he heard the Prince’s muttered words. “You’re my antithesis. I’m fire while you’re ice. I’m dark where you’re light,” Spike said to the Prince who was blushing because of his words.

The king and queen were watching their son and his lover talk. But the Queen wasn’t satisfied; she had planned to marry her son with a beautiful Princess from a nearby wealthy nation.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Prince Spike. My son isn’t gay and he will be betrothed to a Princess as soon as we have his birthday ball,” the Queen stated, annoyed by the foreigner’s audacity.

“You’re in denial, my Queen,” King Giles replied, “The twelfth fairy warned us he would only be awakened by his true love. Look at them and it’s obvious this Prince is going to be our son-in-law. We’ll start planning the marriage as soon as they set a date. And I don’t want another word from you, Cordelia! ” 

And so it happened. The Princes got married and lived happily ever after...


End file.
